La marca
by Dichiro
Summary: Un día olvidado por completo con la única prueba que esta sobre su piel. Ahora le tocara averiguar quien es el responsable de esa dichosa marca. [OneShot]


**¡Hola personas! Sé que tenía tiempo sin subir nada, no mucho tiempo pero si lo suficiente. Y bueno hoy les traigo este fic que espero les guste mucho.**

 **Recuerden que si ustedes disfrutan de lo que escribo no esta de más decirlo, incluso si no les gusta, toda opinión es bienvenida. :3**

 **Ahora algo que siempre olvido poner:**

 **Disclaimer:** **Frozen no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, lo único mío es la historia que mi mente fue capaz de crear.**

 **Cuídense mucho y los veo pronto, más pronto de lo que creen. ;D**

* * *

El sol la abofeteo en el rostro con sus tenues rayos que se habían logrado colar por su ventana, no tuvo más remedio que despertarse no sin antes hacer un gesto pues la cabeza le zumbaba como si no hubiera un mañana y le dolía aún peor; se sentó sobre la cama tomándose el rostro con las manos tratando de que eso calmara su horrible dolor, ni siquiera entendía el porqué de sentirse así y tampoco se explicaba esa sed desmesurada que de pronto sentía, se podría decir que estaba teniendo todo los síntomas de una gran resaca, pero ella no había bebido… ¿O sí? Cuando trato de recordar no logro encontrar nada en su memoria pero no solamente con respecto al alcohol si no sobre todo el día anterior, era como si alguien hubiera reformateado toda su memoria dejándola completamente en blanco; recordaba solamente haberse despertado temprano para ir a trabajar como hacía siempre, pero después de eso todo estaba nublado.

Pensaría en ello más tarde, ahora tenía que levantarse y arreglarse para ir a su trabajo o no llegaría a tiempo; no tardo mucho cuando ya estaba completamente lista, llevaba el cabello en dos hermosas trenzas rojizas, un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa color verde. Se veía bien y era un atuendo sencillo, tal como a ella le gustaba, nunca se había sentido muy cómoda con vestidos o ropa muy ostentosa, a ella le iba más lo simple y casual que no por eso dejaba de vérsele bastante bien además con una figura como la que tenía podía verse bien vestida con cualquier tipo de ropa sin contar que en su trabajo no necesitaba ir muy arreglada después de todo ella solo tomaba las fotos.

En este momento realmente esperaba que su hermano le tuviera ya listo el desayuno porque no tenía energías para prepararlo por sí misma, de hecho no sabía ni siquiera como es que había logrado bañarse y vestirse sola. Ni siquiera el espejo había recibido una sola mirada durante todo el tiempo que llevaba despierta, sabía bien que se veía terrible así que no tenía caso saber cuan mal se veía, le faltaban ánimos para afrontar su reflejo y sentirse conforme con él. Prácticamente se estaba moviendo como un zombi, es decir, mucho más lento de lo que pretendía, antes de salir de su habitación echo un último vistazo a su suave cama y con un suspiro de resignación emprendió el camino al comedor. Estaba cerca cuando sintió el rico aroma de comida recién hecha, después de esto amaba aún más a su hermano; apresuro el paso y en unos segundos ya estaba sentada en la mesa y el pelirrojo acababa de colocar el último plato para después sentarse frente a ella. Se dedicaron una mutua sonrisa y comenzaron a comer, mucho más la chica quien podría comerse una tonelada de comida en este justo momento.

─Creo que a alguien se le pasaron las copas anoche ¿No?─ preguntó el muchacho sonriendo.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

Le gustaría poder entender a qué se refería, ella también ansiaba saber qué era lo que había ocurrido para que su garganta estuviera tan seca y su cabeza a punto de explotar. Se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad para esperar a que le respondiera y él alzo una ceja, evidentemente se sorprendía por su pregunta.

─Fuiste a una fiesta, Recuerdas ¿Bebiste mucho?

─Yo… No lo sé, no logro acordarme de nada en lo absoluto.

─ ¿Nada? ¿En serio?

─No juego, Hans. Mi mente esta en blanco.

─Debiste haber tomado incluso más de lo que pensé.

─Pues tal vez, pero a mí no me gusta beber.

─En eso tienes razón. Oye, entonces si no recuerdas nada, tampoco sabes qué es eso que tienes en el cuello ¿Cierto?

─ ¿Qué tengo?─ cuestiono.

Su mirada mostraba espanto por lo que había dicho su hermano e instintivamente se llevó la mano al cuello, muchos "y si" pasaron a su mente en milisegundos ¿Y si tenía una herida y no la había notado? ¿Y si alguien la había mordido? ¿Un vampiro? Definitivamente eso era lo más absurdo en lo que había podido pensar pero había que descartar todas las posibilidades ¿O no?

─Yo diría que es un chupetón.

─ ¿Qué?─ tenía que admitir que eso también había pasado por su mente. ─ ¿Pero cómo?

─Tal vez en esa fiesta, yo que sé, no estuve ahí. Puedes preguntarle a Olaf en cuanto llegues al trabajo.

─Sí, creo que eso haré.

Terminaron lo que restaba de la comida hablando de trivialidades aunque la pelirroja estaba ansiosa por terminar la comida de una vez e ir al trabajo, tenía que saber que había pasado y quien le había hecho eso en el cuello; no tenía muchos amigos además de Olaf así que no conocía a nadie en la dichosa fiesta ¿O si había reconocido a alguien? De todas maneras ¿Cómo había podido permitir que pusiera una marca en ella? No se lo permitiría ni a su compañero de trabajo y eso que era su mejor amigo pero considerando que no recordaba nada tal vez si estaba demasiado ebria como para poder pensar con claridad y a saber que más haya hecho con el desconocido, le dieron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo solo de pensarlo.

Fue pensando en el misterioso dueño de la marca que llevaba en el cuello cuando llegó al trabajo. Su empleo era en un estudio de fotografía aunque no era cualquier estudio, casi siempre se encargaba de sacarle fotos a alguna persona para modelar algo en un anuncio o comercial, cosas por el estilo. A decir verdad Olaf no era un ayudante si no un modelo pero se habían hecho tan amigos que iba todos los días a su trabajo aunque no le tocara posar a él, hoy no era el caso, este día si le tocaba ser fotografiado.

─ ¡Hey, Anna!─ la saludó efusivamente en cuanto la vio entrar.

─Hola, Olaf.

─No te ves muy bien ¿Paso algo?

─En realidad esperaba que tú me ayudaras a responder esa pregunta.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─No importa, puede esperar hasta que terminemos la sesión.

─La sesión puede esperar, solo son un par de fotos. Anda cuéntame.

─Bueno… Necesito que me cuentes que fue lo que paso ayer.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque no lo recuerdo, por más que lo intento esta todo en blanco.

─Vaya, yo pensé que no habías bebido tanto anoche, pero parece que me equivoqué.

─Solo dime que fue lo que ocurrió.─ rogo con cara de perrito triste.

─De acuerdo. Ayer llegaste al trabajo y le hiciste las fotos a aquel artista que no recuerdo su nombre, después te dije que fuéramos a una fiesta que organizaríamos varios amigos y colegas del trabajo, accediste y todo estuvo tranquilo, nos fuimos en un taxi que nos quiso cobrar demasiado, te rehusaste a pagarle un solo centavo más y el tipo se fue indignadísimo.─ rio ─ en fin, entramos y ya todo estaba muy prendido, te perdí de vista por un largo rato, cuando volví a verte estabas bebiendo un vaso de vodka junto a Elsa y…─ siendo interrumpido.

─Espera… ¿Quién es Elsa?

─ ¿No la conoces?─ estaba atónito.

─… No.

El chico abrió como platos los ojos y se tapó la boca con las manos para enfatizar su sorpresa, todos conocían a Elsa, o al menos todos los de su círculo de amigos y de trabajo, era imposible no hacerlo mientras fueras modelo pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que Anna no lo era y que posiblemente no la conocía porque jamás había trabajado con ella.

─Ella es la modelo que todas las marcas quieren tener para que anuncie sus productos.

─Oh, entiendo, es muy famosa, continua contándome. Y explícame que hacía yo con ella.

─No sé qué hacías con ella, no me acerque a preguntarte. Otro rato después estabas bailando eufórica en la pista y cuando te vi por última vez ibas escaleras arriba con un chico.

Ante esto último no pudo evitar tragar saliva ¿Y si ese chico era quien le había hecho el chupetón? Peor aún, si decía que habían ido escaleras arriba solo podía ser para una cosa. Se obligó a sí misma a ser positiva y no pensar en lo malo, la positividad sobre todo, se dijo.

─ ¿Quién era ese chico?

─Ni idea, tal vez era un amigo de un amigo o quién sabe. Solo sé que era rubio, podrías preguntarle a Elsa ya que fue con la última persona con la que estuviste.

─Pero… No la conozco.

─Por eso ni te preocupes, la conocerás.─ le guiño el ojo.

Sin darle tiempo de nada sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar el número, hablo un pequeño rato y en unos minutos ya había colgado, por lo que logró escuchar esa misma tarde iría Elsa de Arendelle a su estudio. No había tenido tiempo ni de mover un solo musculo; ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre completo si había dicho no conocerla? Acababa de escucharlo de boca de Olaf hace unos segundos.

─Olaf… ¿Qué hiciste?

─Te concerté una cita con ella para que pudieran hablar, no tenía planes hoy así que es una suerte para ti. Por cierto desde que llegaste me he estado preguntando ¿Qué traes en el cuello?

─Tsk… Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, tú solo ponte en posición.─ dijo esquivando su pregunta.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente mientras trabajaba, ni lo había sentido hasta que terminaron y miro su reloj en la pared descubriendo que llevaban un buen rato en lo mismo, pero es que su trabajo le parecía tan divertido que ni siquiera lo veía como un trabajo, le era sencillo quedarse absorta mientras tomaba fotografías.

Justo cuando estaba guardando su cámara se escucharon unos toquecitos en la puerta y su amigo fue a abrir como un buen chico en lo que ella terminaba de guardar sus cosas, sabía quién era y eso la ponía muy nerviosa, tal vez hubiera hablado con ella ayer pero no lo recordaba y ahora que estaba totalmente sobria le daba algo de pena, aunque no demasiada, ella siempre era bastante sociable con todas las personas.

Cuando la vio entrar al lado de Olaf tuvo que contenerse para no hacer la expresión que había estado a punto de mostrar, era mucho más hermosa de lo que hubiera imaginado y ahora entendía porque las marcas querían que fuera ella quien diera a conocer sus productos, era bellísima. Llevaba puestos un sencillo par de pantalones negros con una blusa celeste, su cabello de un asombroso color plata lo llevaba recogido en una trenza que caía en su hombro derecho mientras unos cuantos mechones caían sobre su delgado y pálido rostro. Le dieron ganas de volver a sacar su cámara y llenar la memoria con fotos de ella en ese mismo momento, logró contener su ataque de locura y solo le devolvió la sonrisa que la muchacha le ofrecía.

─Elsa, ella es Anna; Anna, ella es Elsa.─ las presentó el modelo.

─Yo sé quién es.─ respondió aun sonriendo.

─ ¿A si?

─Sí.─ frunció la ceja ─ ¿Tú no sabes quién soy?

─Perdónala, parece que alguien bebió demasiado ayer y ahora no recuerda nada. ¿Podrías refrescarle la memoria?

Miró su reloj dándose cuenta que era tardísimo y todavía tenía que llegar a la cita con el peluquero.

─Tengo que irme, si no llego a tiempo Carlos no volverá a cortarme el cabello en toda la vida.─ se excusó.

Ahora solo quedaban ellas dos, se sentía un poco cohibida por su presencia pero tenía que preguntarle lo que necesitaba saber, se supone que para eso había venido la chica. Le acercó una silla que Elsa tomó con gusto y ambas se sentaron cerca de un escritorio la una frente a la otra.

─Entonces quieres saber lo que hiciste en la fiesta ¿Cierto?─ preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

Anna sentía que si hablaba su voz temblaría así que únicamente asintió como respuesta.

─Bien. Cuando yo entré a la fiesta tú ya estabas ahí, estabas bebiendo un vaso tras otro por lo que pude notar, tal vez ya llevabas un buen número de alcohol encima cuando yo me acerqué a ti…

La asaltó la idea del porque esta hermosa chica se acercaría a ella pero prefirió guardársela y seguir escuchando, ya después se lo preguntaría.

Mientras tanto Elsa seguía hablando ─Estuvimos platicando un rato de nada en particular, bailamos un poco también y después te dije que iría por otros vasos de vodka, te dije que me esperaras junto a las escaleras pero cuando volví casi estabas al final de ellas en el segundo piso con Kristoff…

─Perdona pero ¿Quién es Kristoff?

─Un viejo amigo, nadie importante. En fin, los seguí lo más rápido que pude y logré alcanzarlos antes de que entraran a la habitación, al parecer él quería aprovecharse de tu estado y te hizo subir asegurándote que yo me encontraba ahí arriba… No sé cómo caíste con eso.─ agregó ─Lo encaré, le dije que si quería ligar se fuera con otra persona porque tú estabas apartada y…

Después de oír a esa chica decir eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse enormemente, no podía creer que a Elsa le interesara ella, porque eso es lo que había querido decir ¿No? Vio la sonrisa llena de ternura que le estaba dedicando la modelo, posiblemente porque ya había notado el color que había adquirido su rostro y la pena solo hizo que el sonrojo aumentara.

─Y después yo…─ acercó su mano rozando la marca en su cuello con los dedos, haciéndola que se estremeciera solamente al sentir el contacto de sus fríos dedos con su piel ─Te hice esto frente a él.

─…

No tenía nada que decir, se sentía muy halagada, avergonzada, feliz, entusiasmada y tremendamente confundida a la vez, eran tantas emociones juntas y el que la chica siguiera acariciando su cuello tampoco ayudaba mucho para poder formar una frase coherente.

─Me gusta.─ dijo sin saber muy bien porqué.

─ ¿Sí?─ sonrió coquetamente.

No lo había imaginado ¿Cierto? Ella realmente estaba provocándola ¿Verdad? Tal vez quería hacerla enloquecer y honestamente, lo estaba consiguiendo. No podía parar de mirar sus lindos ojos azules y se perdía en ellos como un globo en el aire, sus ojos parecían la cosa más hermosa jamás creada, y saber que ahora se encontraban ahí, mirándola a ella, y sabiendo que estaba interesada en ella la hacía sentir muy feliz, aunque no entendiera muy bien porqué. Nunca le habían gustado las mujeres pero esto era de otro mundo, jamás alguien la había hecho sentir tantas cosas solamente con mirarla, podría jurar que incluso la había hecho olvidar como respirar; ¿Era normal? ¿Podía gustarte una chica o enamorarte de ella sin la necesidad de ser lesbiana? No sabía si era posible y prefería no pensar en ello, odiaba que todo tuviera que estar etiquetado para el mundo, era mejor solo cavilar en que el amor no tiene explicación.

─Sí, definitivamente. Y me gustaría poder recordar lo que sentí en ese momento.

─Eso se puede arreglar.

Se acercó demasiado, podía sentir su respiración en su cuello y también oler su aroma, no podía distinguir a que olía exactamente porque estaba segura que no existía nada semejante, con este olor tan delicado y a la vez tan embriagante; los vellos de su piel se erizaron cuando sintió los labios de Elsa junto a su piel. ¿Para que la gente consumía drogas, si esto era igual de adictivo? Sus dientes mordieron justo en el mismo lugar que ayer apretando con más fuerza al tiempo que sus labios hacían lo mismo. Cuando la chica al fin se separó de ella sus mejillas estaban solo levemente rojizas mientras que el rostro de Anna parecía un tomate. Se recompuso para preguntar una última cosa que le rondaba por la cabeza, aunque honestamente ya no estaba muy segura cual quería que fuera la respuesta.

─Elsa… Tú y yo… Ya sabes…

La modelo se rio por lo nerviosa que se veía la pelirroja, sabía perfectamente que es lo que quería preguntarle.

─No, Anna, nosotras no tuvimos sexo. Yo no me aprovecharía de alguien que no está en sus cinco sentidos.─ miró un segundo la marca ─Tal vez solo un poco.

Ambas rieron por el pequeño chiste y después se quedaron mirando con tanta profundidad como quien trata de ver a través de la oscuridad, como si quisieran descubrir todos los secretos del universo solamente en sus miradas. Pero no eran miradas vacías sino llenas de infinita ternura, tanta que cualquiera se sorprendería mucho si les dijeran que acababan de conocerse el día anterior.

¿Qué tenía de especial esa chica como para hacerla sentir así? No tenía ni idea, solo sabía que lo que ella le provocaba era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo.

─ ¿Por qué me gustas tanto?

Entonces se dio cuenta que no lo había pensado sino dicho, quiso que se la tragara la tierra en ese preciso momento pero la sonrisa de Elsa la tranquilizó.

─Yo me preguntaba lo mismo ayer, durante toda la fiesta y toda la noche estuve tratando de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Anna rebusco dentro de su mochila hasta que logró sacar la cámara de donde estaba y la miró un segundo antes de voltear de nuevo con la joven y sexy modelo de bonitos ojos color mar.

─ ¿Puedo?

─Claro.

Enfocó la cámara, cambio efectos, alejó y acercó el zoom y tomó distintas fotos mientras hacía los cambios; sin duda la chica estaba hecha para ser modelo, ahora no podía estar más segura, en todas y cada una de las fotos había salido de maravilla, cambiando la expresión de su rostro y la posición tanto de su rostro como de su torso. No la dejaría ir, no solo por ser la mejor modelo que hubiera tenido, sin ofender a su amigo Olaf, sino también porque ella era lo mejor que le había pasado a su vida, no encontraría a nadie igual en el mundo de eso estaba completamente segura. Dejó la cámara sobre el escritorio y le dio un suave y corto beso a Elsa, tan casto que sus labios apenas se rozaron y sin embargo le había causado un electroshock que le recorrió toda la columna. Se sonrieron, sin duda algo nuevo acababa de empezar y todo únicamente por una simple y seductora marca.


End file.
